Please Give A Kiss To The Hands You Hold
by PeanutAngel
Summary: 100 lines contain a story, although that story is one of sadness, with a splash of hope. A simple phrase can mean the world to a person, and create the beacon of light within the darkness.


Please Give a Kiss to the Hands You Hold

If you asked him, he'd say he didn't need repair

But in truth, his heart was always in despair.

He'd say a thousand times his comrades were his friends

They helped; his heart was on the mend.

Deactivating his innocence, he hated his will

Always never wanting to do its duty and kill.

Hundreds of Akumas had been sliced down in cold blood

He didn't care as rain fell and he became covered in mud.

He'd always go along with the daily grind

Maybe loosing a small piece of his mind.

Saying the 14th and him where exactly the same

Was better then playing this foolish little war game.

Fighting the Noah, the Earl, the Akuma, his fate

He hated the demon that lay in wait.

He'd scream to that God whom he hated so much in the sky

Always asking the same question of 'why'.

Looking at his left arm in pain

He knew all of his hopes were in vain.

Touching the scar over his left eye that was cursed

The claims of him being a traitor were the worst.

Gazing out the window of Headquarters which he called a hole

Freedom seemed like a far off dream for him and his soul.

Pale grey hues have lost all faith and hope

He wonders how he will ever cope.

Strength leaves him as he falters

Everything he knows is altered.

Oh god, he's been lied to, loosing all faith in the things he achieved

So many people have lies and tales they've elegantly weaved.

He knows nothing but the truth of his existence

No way can he give up, he resorts to resistance.

His futile attempts get him nowhere

Except for in the lion's lair.

The lion smiles, a cruel, evil smile

Commanding his death all the while.

A young boy raises his head, loosing all sense of the world

The demon within roars but remains furled.

They realize he is the key to the Ark, to the song

Yet they don't realize he's been gone far too long.

A smirk appears and evil laughter resounds

All tension rises right into a mound.

Allen Walker is gone; only an empty shell remains

And above in the sky, it begins to pour rain.

The heavens are crying for a young soul

If only the 14th within would lull.

Someone familiar calls out to bring him back around

A song reaches his ears; such a familiar sound.

Allen snaps back to reality, no longer being lost

Yet his frailty has come to him at a large cost.

He lifts his head and manages a smile

'At least I've tried to go the extra mile.'

He activates his innocence one last time

And whispers; 'I'll be fine.'

He pulls away to face his fears

He leaves them all with saddened tears.

Smile graces evil's lips, permanently stuck that way

The boy leaps and lunges right into the fray.

Twisting, turning, fighting his way in

Trying desperately to repent his sin.

When the battle is finally won

It was all said and done.

'I've seen heroes die and evils born

Why must my heart always be forlorn?'

Endless questions flow like a river

As a figure stands in solitude to shiver.

Grey eyes rose to the skies above

He has learnt the meaning of love.

Friends and comrades gather around him

They see that the light is no longer dim.

A boy once claimed to be insane

Has shown them all how to be deranged.

He's given them hope, love, and light

All in the midst of an epic fight.

No longer do they fear or despise this boy

Whose merely been acting coy.

'If all is fair in love and war

What exactly were we fighting for?'

Questions come without an answer many a time

Especially for those that are not worth a dime.

'If there's only one last chance to make it all right

Why can't we find the light?'

The boy shakes his white-haired head

Wondering what lies they've been fed.

Suddenly his shoulders shake as if he's crying

Realizing that they've all been lying.

In truth he could tell you a thousand lies

And continue to look you straight in the eyes.

They'd been used to the point where they were mere pawns

Always waiting for; but never seeing a new dawn.

Finally the young boy turns to face the awaiting crowd

Only to raise his head and smile; so proud.

His friends rush forward to clasp him on the back

He knows they no longer have reason to slack.

They only have once more chance

To go through life in a twirling dance.

Now that they no longer had to defend

All of their hearts have found the end.

Allen Walker went quiet and sent up a small prayer

'Mana, you're right…I do still care.'

And in his pocket was a paper in 8-fold

'Please give a kiss to the hands you hold…'

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been awhile since I last uploaded anything. Oh yeah, this is exactly 100 lines; I counted. Please, try to review to let me know if you liked it, loved it, hated it, what I could improve on, blah blah blah.

Thanks.

-PA


End file.
